


The Key To My Flesh

by Bearfacewean



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Bright Fanfiction, Dark Lord, Elves, F/M, Fandom, Magic Prison, Magic key, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfacewean/pseuds/Bearfacewean





	The Key To My Flesh

Everything had completely gone to hell.  A great door had opened, only the slightest crack, but if they couldn’t get it closed in the next three hours, one of the Dark Lords most favourite pets would breach, slither into our world and everything in its path would be devoured in its mighty jaws.  They had the key, a huge diamond box engraved with ancient magic declarations.  Scrolls dredged up from the secret chasms within the city of elves declared this box was the answer to all of their problems.  It contained a mighty key that when turned would close, or open any door both physical and metaphysical.  Unfortunately, whoever scribed this valuable information into the scrolls neglected to mention how to use it.

                The Magic Task Force had pulled all of its agents into a critical meeting.  Elves and men roared and paced, pulling apart books, screaming in the faces of the ancient ones, pulling Brights from their prison cells, demanding answers, clues, anything.  It had been like this for days now.  The scrolls perfectly described how to call on the key but once it appeared, large and solid and beautiful, the real fear set in.  Simply calling the key did not initiate the magics required.  They were at a loss and running out of time.

                Kandomere removed himself from the calamity and hysteria and made his way to the inner fortress.  The vast, dark room met him silently with only the faint glow of the key to guide him.  He treaded slowly past the massive black marble pillars and towards the mighty alter where at the bottom of the steps the giant clear, glass-like key sat dead.  It stood taller than he was, a perfect cube, sharp edges that would glint with a delicate rainbow when the overhead lights flashed to life.  It was beautiful in its simplicity, its surface reflected his own image back at him now as he stood a mere three feet from its mighty side and for a moment, he just looked at himself, the lilac silver hair, the sharp jaw and sharper suit.  He folded his strong arms over his chest, a motion, he knew to contain and hold the undeniable instinct to reach out to it and caress the shining elegant surface.  No one had dared touch it, not physically.  Wands, spells, curses, apologies and demands had been thrown at this thing but still it remained silent and unyielding.  If this tool was the key, perhaps it had been broken; snapped off in another door somewhere, a little shard perhaps lost inside another lock, no bigger than an eyelash.  They had nothing left to try, no more magic, no more scrolls, no more ancients with their stories and fables.  There was now only fear for what would come from that crack; and if it opened all the way, who else could push himself through?

Since the key’s arrival a theory had plagued him, one which the experts ignored and scoffed at.  But what if this key wasn’t the physical tool they thought it was?  What if this was a doorway itself?

                He took another step forward, realising with a cold chill that he was reacting to some call, his arms uncurled from his chest and with a lick of his drying lips he started to extent his hand.  Kandomeres fingers twitched. He moved closer again, those fingers edging ever nearer till his fingertips felt the slightest vibration and he felt certain that coming from the crystal surface, a deep, deep cold permeated the distance between them.

                Outwith this job, a stunning apartment and an incredible wardrobe, Kandomere had nothing else to live for.  No other living soul meant anything to him so if his life ended now, nothing was lost and he was not sorry.  So with that thought, he extended his solid hand and made contact with the key.

                Lightning flashed and momentarily blinded him!  His free hand he pulled over his eyes and he tried to duck and cover, but his other hand, the one extended towards the key, he could not move, he could not retract.  It was held in a tight, unyielding grip.  Carefully he opened his eyes then slowly he uncoiled his body and his arm from over his face, and he turned to face the key.

                Where there was a cube, there was now a cell cut from the same solid sparkling diamond.  Bars, thick and hard surrounded a vortex of formless swirling light.  Its glow was stunning and he felt truly that it tugged at his breath as he gazed upon it.  It took a second of stunned silence and awe before he realised that he still could not move his hand as it was held tight within the glow. But he needed to move, he needed to get to the crisis room and tell the others.

                “Hey!”  He called out loud, throwing his voice far and through walls.  There was no way anyone would hear him outside of this room but he had to try again.  “HEY!”

                “Hey, yourself.”  A voice; a female voice emanated from the now diminishing but sultry glow.  He blinked, strained his eyes to see through the haze.

                “Who is there?  Show yourself to me.”  Still he kept his face calm, his voice even as he waited for the shape to form. 

First came her eyes, large and slanted moving through vibrant shades of white to silver to the bluest of blue.  They were set within a stunning face, white shimmering skin, strong bones and a sensual, full mouth with delicate pointed teeth that were being teased with a luscious pink tongue that immediately sent warmth into his belly and down, low, low.  Her hair collected like clouds in a storm to fall around her bare shoulders.  Slowly, so slowly, her body materialised before him, naked and shining.  She was so close to the bars, her ethereal body moved as if bobbing on water and then as he looked, watching her beautiful body fully appear before him did he watch those white shining fingers take shape around his thick wrist that she still gripped intently, his fist thrust deep between her legs. 

She was writhing on him and without a conscious thought; he was caressing her, the knuckle of his thumb circling her swollen clitoris while his fingers gyrated around the rim of her anus.  Her other hand was seizing her breasts, trying to get both into one hand as she bit down on her tender pink lips.

Breathless and thirsty he strained for a thought that wasn’t about this sweet hot wetness coating his hand.  This was a cage and she was trapped inside, and he was trapped in her grasp as she slid her hot soaked pussy against him.  He could not stop moving his fingers against her and he licked his lips and gripped the bars with his free hand trying feebly to un-cloud his thoughts.  But his body betrayed him.  He’d been a mighty fighter, a strong leader, un-fazed through all terrors and hardships, but this.  Sweat beaded his brow and his trousers groaned in protest as he filled with blood, his pecks tightening and his breathing quickening.  Her clitoris hardened fully at his touch, her lips full and opening for him.  Oh to taste that sweetness!

“Lady!” he gasped, “Lady!”  She opened her liquid eyes for a moment before throwing her head back and sighing.

“Yes!” she exclaimed looking up at him again.  She bit down on her free hand before running her fingers through her hair.

“My name is Kandomere,” he cried, hollering over her ecstasy.  She seemed to slow her rocking as finally her eyes settled on him, but she still did not stop.  She reached to his other hand, still gripping the bars of her cell.  He allowed her to guide him as she brought his palm to her mouth.  She seemed to breathe him in, settling his palm against her wet mouth.

“Your name is Kandomere,” she repeated, speaking his name slowly, savouring every letter.  “And my name is Hellah,” as she spoke, her tongue flicked out as she spoke the “L” sound and her breath caressed his skin.  That warmth in his belly started to throb as his thick, heavy cock started to move against his silken boxers.  Gritting his teeth, he turned to the door, looking, listening for any sign of life beyond this room.  “Are you looking for someone, Kandomere?” she asked, “Family?  Friends?  A lover perhaps?”  Her voice thrummed deep and vibrated off the walls around them and, still her tongue slid out, brushing his skin with electricity.  He could feel it, that stone mask slipping from his face as heat started to rise.  He could not get the feel of her out of his mind.  It seemed to steal his awareness, his cognition.  He wanted his other hand back so that he might release himself from the bondage of his clothes.

“My colleagues, Hellah,” her smile blossomed at the sound of her name on his lips, “I have need of your help.  Our world has been opened to a dark force.”  A dark scowl crossed her face as she slowed her thrusting further.

“The Dark Lord cannot cross.”

“But his beasts can,” he gasped, his mouth both watering yet so, so dry.  “A crack has formed in one of the doors.  We have been lead to believe, Hellah,” another smile, “that you or this cell is some kind of key.  That there is power and magic here that can close that door.  Is this true?”  She gave a slow nod.

“I am a lock and a key, Kandomere, but I have been sealed shut for an eternity.  My power was stolen by the Dark Lord in a fit of jealousy.  It will take great strength and purpose to open me to those magics again.”  Slowly she slid his hand from her mouth to rest between her white full breasts.  He laid his fingers flat on her skin; fingertips tingling with want to caress the full ripe nipples.   “Through time unknown I have been trapped in this cell, cursed to live out my eternities with only my own fingers for company.  Now, in this captive state, my magic will rise and swell to the point of its peak, only to halt and fade and then fade and then fade.”  Kandomere understood.  Many ethereal beings rely on the magic of sex to heighten their power; an eternity alone with no climax or release; a true from of torture!  She moved his hand to fully encapsulate her breast and she teased at the nipple through his fingers.  “Can you, Kandomere, open me?”  His hand became slick as her juicy warmth coated him.  Her pelvis took up her circling again, thrusting her swollen folds over his knuckle.  He wanted nothing more than to open her.  All training, all sense and reason vanished as raging hot, furious lust filled his every pore.  Gone was all memory of the dangers, all that existed now was demanding hunger of his aching cock and the sweet, sweet softness of her throbbing cunt.  His voice was near guttural as he burned with desperation.

“Let.  Me.  Inside.  You!”

Immediately the bars vanished and he was on her, fisting her hair tight in his grasp while the fingers of his hot slick right hand plunged deep inside her pussy.  Their mouths crashed together in a wild frantic kiss, more teeth and tongue than actual caress.  He threw her back till he met the wall on the other side, the bars still holding true.  Her hoarse growls came from deep within her chest as she thrust her body down harder on his fingers as her hands now moved to his clothes.  Stitches ripped as his sleeves were almost torn free of his jacket, then buttons popped and fired as if from a gun as his shirt was torn from his body.  He was dizzy, desperate as he pressed her further against the wall.  Her leg, long and slender lifted up allowing him more of her soft swollen sweetness to him.  His fingers came free and he used the ball of his hand to massage her clit.  Too much, it seemed, as she let out a cry, pulling her legs together, trapping his hand there.  Her hands were now at his trousers, his belt off in one whipped crack and his zip and buttons torn free.  His breath caught again as his massive swollen member sprung free, tapping a demanding note against her abdomen.  Her hands seized his buttocks as she pulled his cock closer to her body and let it rub against her before letting his hand finally go.  Immediately he grabbed her, both hands free now to lift her and slam her against the bars again.  Her legs splayed, her wetness radiating an unrelenting plea as with a growl that rattled the sky he hoisted her off her feet and then plunged himself all the way to her very core. The vows and the declarations that gushed from her mouth were other-worldly.  He didn’t know if it were spells or incantations or exclamations of ecstasy, all he knew was that being inside her was the most incredible feeling he had ever felt!  His mouth left hers and found her breasts and carnivorously he dined on them, lusciously feeding on the exquisite firmness and fullness.  His cock throbbed, dripping with every deep sweeping thrust as she reached back and gripped the bars as tightly as she gripped him with her legs.  Again and again he slammed her against the bars, his pace quickening as her shrieks got louder and louder, more and more desperate for release.  She looked down upon him then, her eyes wide, her mouth parted in a rapturous smile and that look sent him reeling.  She was cumming!  Her eyes were rolling with the overwhelming pleasure and around him, her pussy started to pulse in time to his hammering heartbeat and then, she started to scream!  From his toes then he felt his peak rise, a shivering travelled up into his abdomen as pleasure and a roar, too intense to describe ripped from him as he spilled deep inside her hot molten core.

Upon climax, only they existed.  Their flesh, bound together in the most intensely erotic and passionate way, felt like the only true physical thing in life.  He found he could open his eyes and see beyond this universe where a crack in space was revealed.  But the light travelling from their ecstasy cascaded like stars and filled the hole, sealing it with light and diamonds.

And then came the sounds of breathing and his true eyes opened and the world of Earth materialised around him.  She was still there, still panting, still holding his pounding throbbing cock inside her.  They were on the floor now, he on top of her, his arms tucked under her body as he held her close.  Exhausted, they could only hold each other, his body slick with sweat and her sweet juices.  Finally he leaned up to look upon her face.  Her eyes were still closed and she breathed slowly as if in a sleep but those lids opened revealing the bright blue eyes and then a wide luxurious smile.  As that smile opened to a laugh he felt her flex her pelvis and his cock once again started to move, hardening with every slow and deep thrust and he shuddered with the sensation.  He dipped his head and took her breast in his mouth, letting his tongue sweep lazily across her nipples as she began pulling her fingers through his hair and idly caressing his pointed ears.  Through the erotic haze a thought occurred to him and he stopped his thrusting and stared deep into her beautiful blue eyes.

“Will this open or close a door, Hellah?  What will this do?  What magic will this create?”  But she only smiled and let out a giggle as he pulled her legs up around his back, her fingers moving back to his hair.

“You, Kandomere, were my key and you can only be used once.  I was the lock.  Now that you have unlocked me, there is no closing me.  I will forever be open to you!”  She clenched her muscles tight around him again in silent demand to move, to thrust his hardness deep, again, again.  He took in her sweet mouth again, sweeping his tongue over her lips, nibbling at her jaw and throat.  Little gentle moans escaped from her as his pumping became deeper and he ground himself against her body, stimulating every part that he touched.  If eternities had gone by with no relief, he would relieve her, over and over with every part of his body.  Anything and everything he had would touch, caress and stimulate her and bring her to an almighty climax.

Again, her eyes opened wide, her fingers now clenching his buttocks firmly as her moans quickened.  His own excitement urging him on as his cock pulsed and thrummed with power and ecstasy as together again they beamed, their climax simultaneous and with every pleasure filled pulse, it enticed another and another, more and more incredible before finally ebbing to a slow deep satisfied burn.

At the other end of the great hall, the doors opened and the silhouettes of Kandomeres colleagues appeared.

“That door,” Hellah exclaimed as she kissed him deeply, “wasn’t me.”


End file.
